<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>South of the Clouds by SirBobTheMarvelous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074999">South of the Clouds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirBobTheMarvelous/pseuds/SirBobTheMarvelous'>SirBobTheMarvelous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The TallJake Quest [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dating, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirBobTheMarvelous/pseuds/SirBobTheMarvelous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake takes Tallstar on a dinner date to catch up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake/Talltail (Warriors)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The TallJake Quest [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>South of the Clouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>South of the Clouds is a real restaurant in NYC. #NotSponsored I just thought it was a cool name and place to write this date at.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>My Favorite Warrior</strong>
</p><p>I just realized!</p><p>I haven’t taken you out to dinner yet!</p><p>We’ve eaten out before</p><p>Yeah but not in the afterlife, there’s so much more we get to try here</p><p>Like what? I mean I know all fresh kill tastes and feels great out here.</p><p>What am I missing out on?</p><p>Have you tried Noodles yet?</p><p>What’s that?</p><p>A wheat product molded and weaved into a funny shape, usually accompanied by broth ,vegetables and meat.</p><p>That doesn’t sound very appealing</p><p>Well don’t knock it before you’ve tried it! You should come with me and find out exactly how you feel on it. Are you free tomorrow?</p><p>MMMMM I suppose I don’t have anything too special planned</p><p>Great! I’ll see you then!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>          <em>Guess I’ll have to let Bluestar know I’m missing tomorrow’s meeting</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p>Once Tallstar arrives at Jake’s place he finds him splayed out on the floor without a care in the world.</p><p>      "Why are you on the floor"</p><p>      "It’s so soft, never ceases to amaze"</p><p>Jake continues to loaf on his back before Tallstar rolls him onto his legs</p><p> </p><p>      "I thought you were going to go out to take me out to dinner or something. And Jake what in the world are you wearing?"</p><p>Jake is wearing a black and red cloak with a hood. He’s laying on his side on an oversized chair with a bemused look on his face</p><p>      "Guess"</p><p>
  <em> Jake I swear one of these days you’ll be the end of me </em>
</p><p>      "I don't know, it's a fashion statement? It sure isn’t proper stealth gear with all the red unless you’re moving through a rose garden at night or a pile of dead bodies."</p><p>      "Yeash, so morbid"</p><p>      "I just don’t get why else you’d ever wear red to cover your bright ginger fur."</p><p>      "You like me with nothing on eh?"</p><p>
  <em>       Don’t look so smug foxheart </em>
</p><p>      "Yeah because that’s what I’m used to."</p><p>      "Fair enough, but I’m glad to see you moving out of your comfort zone to try out new things. Wearing that bowtie i gave you"</p><p>      "Yeah, so now you’ll have to put up with bright ginger in your eyes like I do."</p><p>      "Like you can pretend you hate it."</p><p>Tallstar rolls his eyes</p><p>
  <em>       No way in Starclan I’d ever say I don't though </em>
</p><p>      "I still think it feels too tight"</p><p>      "OH if that’s the case Lemme just help you loosen it up for you. "</p><p>Jake puts his paws on the back of Tallstar’s neck to let the white bowtie strap lengthen</p><p>      "Thanks Jake"</p><p>      "No Prob Bob"</p><p>      "Was that an...onomatopoeia?"</p><p>      "No you’re thinking of uh…something else, where ending sounds are repeated"</p><p>      "Oh I got it! Assonance"</p><p>      "Right! That’s what I was reminded of when you said that. Wow, you haven’t been in Starclan for that long, I’m surprised you’ve already reached literary devices. Or well, not many cats actively go for that class, they’re usually more focused on the STEM fields or uh military concept classes in Starclan. What made you interested?"</p><p>
  <em>       It’s because I heard it's customary to write poems in courtship </em>
</p><p>      "Well after I got through Starclan’s lecture on war I was taken by the rhetoric of diversity and unity. I wanted to learn more about ways we could take down these false barriers we put around each other, and one thing I remembered that was used to keep cats apart was little differences in speaking and language and uh….Vocabulary? "</p><p>      "Hmm, yeah I get that, though when I think of language barriers I don’t usually think of dialect or terminology."</p><p>      "What do you normally think?"</p><p>      "The language barrier between cats and dogs."</p><p>      "Ah, Right."</p><p>      "Yeah, I know, sapience and intelligence within all living things has disturbing implications but we’re all dead anyways so we can put the past behind us and just enjoy ourselves."</p><p>      "Speaking of enjoying ourselves, you never told me what kind of monstrosity you’re wearing."</p><p>      "Oh this? This is my work gear"</p><p>      "What kind of work would require you to wear that? Does it do anything special? You work? Where?"</p><p>      "It’s a secret ;)"</p><p>
  <em>       Fine then, you’ll probably tell me later when you’re not thinking about it. </em>
</p><p>      "Let me just slip out of it and put it in my box over there."</p><p>      "Can't you just put it in your soul pocket?"</p><p>Jake shrugs after taking it off</p><p>      "I don’t have one."</p><p>      "How do you carry all your things around then?"</p><p>      "That’s….a secret too ;)"</p><p>Tallstar raises an eyebrow</p><p>      "Haha just kidding. I have a tiny version of an airplane to carry stuff around if I can’t hold it on my own, or I could just ask some friends for some help if I’m moving Everything."</p><p>Jake pulls out his own bowtie, blue with a black strap to compliment Tallstar’s</p><p>      "Oh is that how we’re going to get there?"</p><p>      "Well Normally I would, since I don’t like constantly having to look over my stuff or bring a backpack. But now that you’re here you can just hold onto a few of my knick knacks and we can just walk there."</p><p>Jake says as he puts his bowtie on</p><p>      "Oh is this where I offer to hold your cloak?"</p><p>      "Why Tallstar it is! ….Normally. I’m leaving this at home"</p><p>      "Ah...so what Am I holding?"</p><p>      "Nothing too big, just a few memory enchanted stickers."</p><p>      "Do we need to trade those for dinner?"</p><p>      "Not necessarily, they’ll serve anyone, but it’s considered very rude to not give them some cool conversation starters or anything for their vigilance. Besides, fun memories are meant to be shared."</p><p>      "Should I have brought some?"</p><p>      "Don’t worry about it, I’m treating you tonight. I’m sure you’ll return the favor eventually."</p><p>Jake hands the sticker roll to Tallstar</p><p>      "Of course I will."</p><p>Tallstar drops it into his soul pocket right before Jake flicks his tail onto Tallstar’s nose</p><p>      "Hey!"</p><p>      "Race ya to the place!"</p><p>      "I don’t even know where it is!"</p><p>      "Yeah and that makes it a fair race without magic!"</p><p>
  <em>       You’ve got some Nerve to challenge me to a race </em>
</p><p>      "Fine! I’ll take you on"</p><p>Jake and Tallstar run through a cat flap and onto the mixed terrain.</p><p>Outside Jake’s place is a checkerboard pattern of squares alternating between grass and other plants vs stone</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Tallstar has a proud smile on his face as he and Jake stand in front of the restaurant they were racing to</p><p>      “Holy smokes Tallstar I still can’t believe you actually beat me.”</p><p>      “Guess this is what happens when you challenge me at the peak of my racing capacity.”</p><p>      “Pssh I was really hoping to get you lost before I got close.”</p><p>      “Hehe yeah, too bad you can’t tire me out or shake me up here.”</p><p>      “You can get tired, you've just got crazy stamina even without the afterlife boost!”</p><p>      “Well don’t sell yourself short, you kept up with me in life too.”</p><p>      “Alright alright I guess all in all you beat me even when I set stuff against you. Next time we have a race I’ll go all out”</p><p>      “You were holding back?”</p><p>      “In a way.”</p><p>      “Guess I’ll have to look forward to our rematch, the way back to your place?”</p><p>      “Nah I want a calm stroll back.”</p><p>      “And by then you won’t want any distance between us eh?”</p><p>      “Oh would you look at that you really can flirt.”</p><p>      “Course I could, I just don’t do it willy nilly.”</p><p>      “Yeah, but even if you did, I don’t think I’d ever get tired of it.”</p><p>      “Oh…”</p><p>Tallstar blushes a bit and looks away</p><p>      “Anyways Tallstar let me actually show you in.”</p><p>
  <em>       Dammit Jake why do you have to be so casually sweet? </em>
</p><p>      “Mhm”</p><p> </p><p>Jake puts a paw to the door and a cat flat forms on it. He Turns to Tallstar, smiles and motions him to go in with him.</p><p>      “Welcome to South of the Clouds, or at least an idyllic recreation of it.”</p><p>      “Why’d you need to add that last part? Everything’s an idyllic recreation of the world in the afterlife.”</p><p>      “I like to remind myself of how things are different and better so as to not take it for granted.”</p><p>      “I can see that being an uphill battle. But I think it’s admirable that you’re doing so.”</p><p>      “Pssh, admirable. If I take things for granted I won’t enjoy it as much. If I really wanted to sincerely remind myself of the bad times, I could always open up those memories and relive the sensations if I was brave enough. But anyways let’s take a seat over there next to the Flamingo spirits in the corner, it’s close to the kitchen and they don’t mind loud       neighbors.”</p><p>      “Are we loud?”</p><p>      “We could be if we want to be with only them nearby.”</p><p>      “How many times have you been to this place?”</p><p>      “Oh Only three times, but everyone’s nice and usually willing to talk to random strangers if they don't bother to put on a cloak of ignoring.”</p><p>      “So I suppose you should prepare for random interruptions while we’re in here. Oh and here’s the menu”</p><p>Jake hands Tallstar a laminated three fold menu with many types of noodles, appetizers, drinks and some signature dishes.</p><p>      “There’s...a lot of choices. I’m not sure what I want except that I want something with rabbit and maybe a few other types of meat.”</p><p>      “Oh well in that case you could just get the red meat version of the signature Yunnan Crossing Bridge.”</p><p>
  <em>       What? </em>
</p><p>      “As opposed to the seafood one. It’s the one with the big picture of a pot.”</p><p>      “Oh now I see what you mean, I was just confused by the name.”</p><p>Jake presses his paw onto the paper and a streak of light breaks from it and moves towards the kitchen.</p><p>
  <em>       I feel like I should’ve been more ready for weird names, but I suppose South of the Clouds lowered my guard. I don’t recognize some of these words at all. </em>
</p><p>      “That’s fair, this is your first time to a restaurant, I wouldn’t expect you to be an expert on Chinese cuisine or be familiar at all with the language.”</p><p>      “Oh I thought this place used to be run by Twole- humans.”</p><p>      “It was”</p><p>      “But you said this is in a different language.”</p><p>      “It is”</p><p>      “They have more than one language?”</p><p>      “Yeah, I mean so do cats from other parts of the world.”</p><p>      “How have I never met anyone like that before?”</p><p>      “Probably because you explored only a tiny part of the planet.”</p><p>      “Yeah..I know, but still I wasn’t expecting different languages, we’re all cats living on earth. I didn’t expect this kind of lingual divide.”</p><p>Tallstar laid his head back and stared at the ceiling</p><p>
  <em>       Even in Starclan the world feels so much bigger than I could’ve ever known </em>
</p><p>      “But that’s fine by you right? Earlier you told me about how you were interested in taking that kind of barrier down between cats. I bet you could become a polyglot or traveler if you wanted.”</p><p>      “Oh I would but I’ve been keeping busy after joining Crookedstar’s Diviners sect. I still want to watch over my clanmates, at least until someone takes my place.”</p><p>      “Yeah I totally understand that. And it’s good that you’re still actively keeping watch over those you care about. You don’t need to rush, I’m just presenting an idea for you to do after you retire. I mean, we’ve pretty much got all the time in the world together right?”</p><p>      “Yeah, plenty of time to catch up on what I’ve missed.”</p><p>      “I just think it’d be really cool if you and I could find the time to just go travel the world together, not forever, maybe not too long at first. But it’d just be you and me exploring the world again like old times.”</p><p>      “Hah, you calling me old?”</p><p>      “What? Don’t act like you didn’t live longer than most elders.”</p><p>      “Heh, kinda hard to feel old when everything feels new and exciting. Especially around you.”</p><p>Jake’s grin grows at the sound of that compliment</p><p>      “Aww, I’m flattered.”</p><p>Tallstar realizes what he just said</p><p>      “Oh well, I-I mean it’s true”</p><p>Jake Giggles</p><p>      “Pff Tallstar, you’re so easily flustered, it’s like you just said ‘i love you’ to me or something.”</p><p>      “Shut up Jake, I’m not that easily flustered.”</p><p>      “I mean it’s heh ha it’s not a bad thing. But I’d be hard pressed to believe you”</p><p>
  <em>       I’ll show you </em>
</p><p>Tallstar steady’s his voice, but doesn’t suppress it to the point where it’s cold</p><p>      “I love you.”</p><p>Jake stops giggling</p><p>      “...”</p><p>Jake looks at his paws</p><p>      “...”</p><p>Jake speaks, but his voice is lowered to a whisper</p><p>      “I love you too.”</p><p>Tallstar feels his heart race as Jake raises his voice to repeat it in a more audible fashion</p><p>      “I loved you and I love you still. And I...appreciate hearing that from you.”</p><p>Jake said as he returns his gaze back at Tallstar who’s been reduced to a mess on the inside</p><p>
  <em>       AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SAY SOMETHING BACK </em>
</p><p>      “Me...too”</p><p>
  <em>       THAT SOUNDED STUPID WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT! </em>
</p><p>Jake gives Tallstar a comforting smile, before they’re interrupted by the sounds of their dinner coming.</p><p>      “Make way! Make Way! Hot and Fresh Noodles coming your way!”</p><p>Jake and Tallstar move apart to give room for the boiling hot soup.</p><p>The pot is surrounded by raw ingredients which get immediately tossed into the pot and are cooked at the rate it will take for the soup to cool down to a non-scalding temperature.</p><p>Tallstar regarded the pot with uncertainty</p><p>      “Are you sure we can eat this?”</p><p>      “Oh don’t perry you can wait for it to cool a bit before digging in.”</p><p>      “No it’s not necessarily the heat that has me worried the most, it’s just...I’ve never eaten anything like this. I’m uh….well kinda worried I won’t be able to stomach it.”</p><p>Jake raises an eyebrow at that</p><p>      “I know, I know. I know in my conscious mind that as spirits we can eat almost anything as long as it’s meant to be eaten, but still this is just my reflexive reaction at it.”</p><p>      “I suppose it might be a bit much all at once, but you’ve had herbs, meat and water before right?”</p><p>      “Yeah?”</p><p>      “This is what it all basically is, after being thoroughly prepared. Trust me it won’t kill you. Not again at least heh.”</p><p>      “Haha, very funny. Whatever.”</p><p>Tallstar takes a universal astral utensil and tries a single noodle, a single strip of rabbit, a single clove of bok choy.</p><p>      “Well?”</p><p>      “It’s...a lot of flavor, kinda overwhelming.”</p><p>      “Yeah, maybe I shouldn’t have immediately recommended that you try out the same thing as me. I’m sorry Tallstar I should’ve thought that through a bit more.”</p><p>      “Well don’t beat yourself over it, that’s not a good look on you. Besides, I never said I hated it. Even if you rushed on the choice, I clearly acclimated to the dish effectively.”</p><p>      “Tallstar, of great foresight and wisdom, you’ve really grown up huh.”</p><p>      “And you’ve barely changed at all, as shameless as ever.”</p><p>      “Well how could I not? I know you liked me when I acted like this. And I didn’t want you to drift away after all this time.”</p><p>Tallstar pauses a bit before responding</p><p>      “I don’t like you because of the way you acted. I like you because you were honest, in every way that mattered.”</p><p>      “Maybe I was. But am I now?”</p><p>      “What do you mean?”</p><p>      “You...might think it’s stupid.”</p><p>      “You know I wouldn’t say that.”</p><p>      “Well of course you wouldn’t but it doesn’t make it easy to.”</p><p>      “Can’t be any harder than saying goodbye.”</p><p>      “...”</p><p>      “..”</p><p>      “Can you wait till we’re somewhere more private?”</p><p>      “Oh of course.”</p><p>      “Yeah I’m sure my lips will loosen up after my belly’s full.”</p><p>Jake starts digging into his pot of noodles, and before long, Tallstar follows suit</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>      “So what else are we going to do on this dinner date?”</p><p>      “Watf?”</p><p>      “Jake finish what you’re eating.”</p><p>Jake gulps</p><p>      “Sorry, so what’d you say?”</p><p>      “I was just wondering...if eating this dinner together was all that you expected.”</p><p>      “Well, at the baseline yes, but we could always go exploring a bit if you want.”</p><p>      “Oh I don’t think I should. I have to wake up early tomorrow morning. Once I walk you home I’ll be going off to Starclan again”</p><p>      “That’s fine too...were you expecting something more than eating noodles?”</p><p>      “I mean I didn’t know what noodles were, but I heard that there was a lot of drama involved with dating.”</p><p>      “Heh, I suppose I’ve seen my fair share of drama, but this is our first date in a while. I just wanted to catch up and just enjoy each other’s company.”</p><p>      “It’s that simple?”</p><p>      “Yeah, at least with you I think.”</p><p>      “Well I did ruminate on the idea of catching up on this dinner date so I’ve already uh, planned for a few conversation topics to ...talk about. Which now that I think about it kind of disturbs the simplicity of the idea of this date we had in mind so we don’t have to check that out if you don’t want”</p><p>      “No, No no, no. Tallstar it’s fine. I want to hear what you made. Plus I wanted an excuse to shift this conversation to more informative ones anyways. It works out perfectly.”</p><p>      “Oh, in that case the first topic I put down was talking about Family. Obviously I know about your son Firestar and his mother Nutmeg when I first visited a while back, but how’s everyone else? I’m sure you’ve had time to reconnect.”</p><p>      “Yeah we’ve been holding monthly meetups on the 14th, though not everyone can make it every time.”</p><p>Jake has a bit of a wistful look on his face for a moment before continuing</p><p>      “Y’know, you should come to the next one, it’s in three weeks but I’m sure everyone would love to meet you.”</p><p>      “I could say the same to you except I know you don’t actually like the hassel of getting all the way out to Starclan you hippocrite.”</p><p>      “I mean, I guess I could make the effort if you come on the 14th.”</p><p>      “Alright. It’s a deal.”</p><p>      “Tallstar I can’t believe you, going all this way to take me to see your parents on our first date? You must really like me.”</p><p>
  <em>       I’m not sure how, but I’m sure he’s teasing me by his tone. Well if that’s the case </em>
</p><p>      “Of course I like you enough to want my parents to meet you. You’re a great cat, and I’m only mostly saying that because you’re my boyfriend.”</p><p>      “Ah I...don’t know what to say.”</p><p>Jake’s ears lower as he bashfully tugs at his bowtie</p><p>
  <em>       Haha Score </em>
</p><p>      “If that’s settled then let’s move onto the next thing I got: Current events in your life. What have you been doing other than your unexplained cloak-requiring job.”</p><p>      “I dunno.”</p><p>      “Really? Nothing’s going on?”</p><p>
  <em>       I was kinda expecting some other things to be happening out here, with so much to do and all. </em>
</p><p>      “Well I mean I’ve been a bit distracted by uh, work...Oh wait y’know you won’t believe what Shanty told me the other day.”</p><p>      “Oh? What?”</p><p>      “She got super into chess recently, like even more than Pinestar did a while back.”</p><p>      “Is she good?”</p><p>      “Good enough to beat me and him at least. What about you? Anything cool in your life ya wanna fill me in on?”</p><p>      “Eh this might be a bit heavier, but everyone in Starclan’s talking about that big ancient prophecy about Three cats related to Firestar who will have the ‘power of the stars’. All we know is that they’ve basically got super powers beyond our own.”</p><p>      “Huh...In life?”</p><p>      “Yeah, while they’re alive.”</p><p>      “Well hopefully that kind of super power becomes a good thing for them rather than an isolating or stressing thing.”</p><p>      “Yeah, for their sakes and ours too.”</p><p>      “Mhmmm.”</p><p>Jake and Tallstar return to eating in silence for a bit before they start to feel full</p><hr/><p>      “Ok, putting that awkwardness aside, let’s power through the rest of this list.”</p><p>      “Like a lightning round?”</p><p>      “Yeah, whatever. Let’s finish this off so we don’t have to worry about it anymore. First off is Tv shows.”</p><p>      “Have you even watched that many tv shows?”</p><p>      “No not really, I mean I was planning on checking out Full Metal Alchemist or Suite Life of Zach and Cody, but I haven’t really found the time.”</p><p>      “So this is just going to be me adding onto the evergrowing pile of reccomendations huh.”</p><p>      “Essentially.”</p><p>      “Well I think something good, engaging yet simple would be Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts. It’s a miniseries of 30 episodes and it’s a complete story.”</p><p>      “Cool, Got that. Next up: Music you’ve recently liked.”</p><p>      “Well I hope you have something other than church choir or battle cries.”</p><p>      “Jake.”</p><p>      “I’m kidding I’m kidding, I know you’ve got internet access in Starclan too.”</p><p>      “Yeah you better be, I was a few tail-lengths away from dragging you to a Eurobeat concert without earmuffs.”</p><p>      “Woah, a rave. I haven’t actually been to one of those yet.”</p><p>      “Really?”</p><p>      “Yeah!”</p><p>      “I guess that’s just one other thing we should do together.”</p><p>      “Totally. Also! To answer the question, I’ve recently discovered a few Lemon Demon songs I really liked, like ‘Birthday (Alligators and Pretzel Makers)’, ‘Touch Tone Telephone’, and ‘Cabinet Man’.”</p><p>      “Ah, well to be honest I’ve never heard of Lemon Demon, but I’m sure it’s great.”</p><p>      “Pssh, just give it a listen when ur back home, I’ll text the link and everything.”</p><p>      “Yeah, sorry if I sounded rude. The thing I got into was the Marinas Trench Songs titled ‘All To Myself’ and ‘Cross My Heart’ because I thought they were catchy aaaand.... I guess that’s it”</p><p>      “...”</p><p>      “...Anyways last thing I wrote down..”</p><p>
  <em>       Yeah I’m just going to skip most of this, I don’t even know much about most of this </em>
</p><p>      “Let’s talk about any Cool Books you’ve read.”</p><p>      “Well...I’m not sure if you’l have the time to check this out, but a while back I was into this fantasy book series called the Heart Striker series I think? It was a while ago and I don’t really remember too much about it other than it containing a lot of familial drama and violence, but I do remember I enjoyed it.”</p><p>      “Eh, I think that’s not exactly my cup of tea, I think the Material plane clan shenanigans fulfills that niche for me.”</p><p>      “Haha, fair enough. What about you then?”</p><p>      “I’m trying to get into the Percy Jackson series but I barely touched it, all I got was him getting attacked by his Greek Teacher after being frustrated by how he’s not doing in class.”</p><p>      “Oh wow you really haven’t touched it at all have you?”</p><p>      “I feel like I could really get into it like a lot of my friends, Deadfoot sometimes look on the verge of yelling spoilers from his bottled excitement, but I can’t seem to get past this beginning part of actually choosing to commit to reading it.”</p><p>      “Well you can take your time. I’m sure you’ll find the time and motivation to read it if you really want to.”</p><p>      “I guess…”</p><p>      “...”</p><p>      “...”</p><p>Jake stretches his forelegs</p><p>      “Mmm I’m stuffed, I think now’s a good time to give the chef a good looking sticker.”</p><p>      “You’re going to give a sticker of yourself to the chef?”</p><p>Jake does...well it’s not really a spit take, but he was definitely caught by surprise and almost stumbles off his chair</p><p>      “Well I’m not too off the mark am I? You’re good looking, and so are your stickers”</p><p>Tallstar mewed with a smile on his face</p><p>      “You totally did that on purpose” </p><p>
  <em>       You can’t prove that </em>
</p><p>      “Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. Who can say?</p><p>Jake’s heart rate starts to race</p><p>      “I...I hate you, you suck.”</p><p>
  <em>       Yes I can really feel the force of your malice as you start loafing into yourself </em>
</p><p>      “When I get back I’m going to kick you in the face so hard you’ll fly out of this restuarant.”</p><p>      “Pff, if you can catch me first.”</p><p>      “I’m totally serious, I’ll deck you in the face when you don’t see it coming.”</p><p>
  <em>       Yeah yeah Jake, you don’t have to admit you had the tables turned on you once again </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jake was really tempted to actually deck Tallstar in the face, if only just to make a point</p><p>
  <em>       I’ll get back at you Tallstar, mark my words I’ll floor you next time...or maybe Valentines in a few months I’ll do something really big. Chocolate? No wait I don’t even know if he likes chocolate. I guess that’s just another thing I should ask him about later. </em>
</p><p>Tallstar is walking Jake back home through the same way they came from, with Jake weaving through the checkerboard pattern, only moving onto the diagonal cement tiles. Tallstar tries to break the silence with some small talk.</p><p>      “What’s with the way you’re walking through the tiles? Does it have something to do with your secret work?”</p><p>      “Oh no it’s just a little thing I used to do as a kit, trying to move my way around tiles so I only touch the less frequent colors.”</p><p>      “Oh huh, I didn’t grow up anywhere with frequent tile patterns like this before so I’ve never come up with that.”</p><p>      “You wanna give it a try?”</p><p>      “Mmm maybe, on one condition.”</p><p>      “What’s that?”</p><p>Tallstar starts stepping onto the cement tiles alongside Jake</p><p>      “I get to stay close to you.”</p><p>
  <em>       AAAAAAugh it’s so simple yet it makes me feel so happy. </em>
</p><p>      “Well of course you can. I like being near you.”</p><p>Jake leans a bit into Tallstar as they walk diagonally</p><p>      “Woah, alright. This is fine.”</p><p>Tallstar lets Jake’s head rest on his neck as they go from going diagonally left to diagonally right</p><p>Jake mumbles to Tallstar</p><p>      “I missed you”</p><p>      “I missed you too”</p><p>      “Can we just stay like this? I just want to enjoy us being close by again before you have to go.”</p><p>      “Me too”</p><p>      “Thanks.”</p><p>Jake gives a big yawn</p><p>      “Hey now, don’t fall asleep on me, you still have to get home. I’m not carrying you the way there.”</p><p>      “Pff I wouldn’t force you to do that. At least not keeping my promise first.”</p><p>
  <em>       Don’t want to put it off anymore than I already have </em>
</p><p>      “...Remind me again which one?”</p><p>      “I still have to tell you at least one of the things that’s bothering me, reassure me that I’ll talk to someone about the rest, and let you know about my super special secret work.”</p><p>      “Ah...guess I’m not the only one who can make a list.”</p><p>      “Mhm, I most definitely learned this exclusive warrior skill from you. But enough deflecting I’ve got some opening up to do.”</p><p>Jake tilts his head to look up at Tallstar</p><p>      “You know I’ve been with others even after I met you, right?”</p><p>      “Pfff course I do. I’ve met the rest of your polycule.”</p><p>      “Wait, Really?”</p><p>      “Yeah, they were really nice.”</p><p>      “And you’re fine with that? With an open relationship like this?”</p><p>      “Well I’d be lying if I said that I didn’t want you all to myself, but I’m not bothered by the prospect. It’s incredibly common in Starclan I found out.”</p><p>      “Oh...huh.”</p><p>      “What? Did you think that because you had other relationships and I didn’t that I’d be bitter?”</p><p>      “Well...maybe? I mean we never exactly got the chance to talk about it in depth”</p><p>      “Well here we are, talking about it in depth, and I’m telling you I’m fine and you’re fine.”</p><p>Tallstar gives Jake boop on the nose</p><p><em>       Hey </em>!</p><p>Jake makes a mildly indignant face before speaking</p><p>      “...that was easier than I thought it’d be.”</p><p>      “Really? I thought you’d be more comfortable with the prospect of opening up since you have more experience with it.”</p><p>
  <em>       I thought that too </em>
</p><p>      “Well with you it’s different. I get butterflies in my stomach when I think about opening up to you since...you were my first. And...I was a bit scared of tarnishing what we did have, even if I know consciously I should be thinking about what we could have. How we could get to know each other all over again.”</p><p>      “....butterflies in your stomach?”</p><p>
  <em>       Seriously is that what you took away from that? </em>
</p><p>Jake laughs, hard enough that his eyes water a bit before it settles down and he goes back to lying his head on Tallstar.</p><p>      “It means I’m nervous around you.”</p><p>      “Oh, well you couldn’t really hide that forever.”</p><p>      “Haha yeah we’re both hopeless romantics. Oh and by the way I think you’re good looking too, now we’re even.”</p><p>      “Were you still thinking about that compliment and how to one-up that even now?”</p><p>      “...Maybe, maybe not. You may never know”</p><p>      “Still scared of the prospect of being known?”</p><p>      “No, just scared of the prospect of being known by you.”</p><p>      “...I wish you weren’t. That way you’d be willing to be upfront about all your concerns.”</p><p>      “...I do too.”</p><p>
  <em>       He saw through me just as much as I saw through him...wow it’s almost like we’re in a more balanced place in our lives and could be really good together. Too bad I can’t seem to go through with talking about existentialism, wanderlust, and Scourge. </em>
</p><p>      “But I promise I’ll be fine, and hopefully one day I’ll have the courage to talk to you too.”</p><p>Tallstar Smiles</p><p>      “Maybe at that family meetup of yours”</p><p>
  <em>       Well, it’s not like there’s any better place or time to have that kind of discussion </em>
</p><p>      "Yeah...Thanks Tallstar for trusting me”</p><p>      “Well don’t go sappy on me now. You can’t charm your way out of not revealing your super special secret work thing.”</p><p>      “Aw Shucks, the jig is up huh.”</p><p>      “Yeah, I guess you could say that the…”</p><p>      “...”</p><p>      “That the…”</p><p>
  <em>       Oh no he’s dragging it on </em>
</p><p>      “That…”</p><p>Jake struggles to remain stoic and silent in the face of this overly long joke</p><p>      “...the cat is out of the bag”</p><p>      “I take it back, learning contemporary housecat afterlife language is the worst thing you’ve ever done.”</p><p>      “Whatever could you mean dear Jake the cake baking cat who understands that I reside beside a lake.”</p><p>
  <em>       He’s trying to make me feel better  </em>
</p><p>      “You’re on thin ice.”</p><p>      “Really? I thought we were on concrete.”</p><p>Jake playfully boops Tallstar on the nose, both of them devolving into manic laughter and almost stumbling onto each other as their legs get tangled into each other.</p><p>They take this opportunity to slow down and let all their nervous energy out</p><p>When the two calm down Jake brings them back to topic</p><p>      “So I may have been a bit misleading about the nature of my work.”</p><p>      “Does it count as misleading if you don’t tell me anything at all?”</p><p>      “Oh shush smartass, the point is that it’s not a very structured thing. It’s by call by call basis.”</p><p>      “Like a freelancer?”</p><p>      “Yeah. Except I have a team and I’m a reaper meant to protect wandering spirits on the material plane or guide them to a new home, or maybe just perform magic tricks. I get a bunch of odd jobs”</p><p>      “So your cloak is just a magic conduit...why is it black and red though?”</p><p>      “...because at the time I thought it looked cool.”</p><p>      “Really? Looks garish and uninviting to me.”</p><p>      “I didn’t understand color balance or style at the time so sue me, it still works though ok?”</p><p>      “Can’t you just...change its color?”</p><p>      “...but the edgy aesthetic kinda grew on me.”</p><p>      “Uh, agree to disagree I guess.”</p><p>      “I mean I guess it’d probably look cooler on you, or well honestly any singular color as a highlight looks good on you.”</p><p>      “Does that mean you’re gonna give me another bowtie?”</p><p>      “Well, actually I was thinking something more on the lines of ...a black and red spectral rose, but I mean I still got tons of them if you want any.”</p><p>      “Nah, I think the first one you got me is enough.”</p><p>      “Alright.”</p><hr/><p>Jake and Tallstar go back to leaning into each other as they walk in silence</p><p>Before long, they’ve reached their destination and are faced with the immediate prospect of goodbye</p><p>      “Thanks for walking me home Tallstar.”</p><p>      “Don’t mention it. I’ll see you in a few weeks?”</p><p>
  <em>       I should leave this date off with a high note </em>
</p><p>      “Wait!”</p><p>Tallstar blinks</p><p>      “I haven’t even turned around”</p><p>      “I’m sorry I was just excited to…”</p><p>Jake fidgets with his paws and conjures something which he places in Tallstar’s paw</p><p>      “An enchanted sticker with my memory of our night together.”</p><p>The sticker depicts a pot of noodles in a white cloud</p><p>Jake smiles at Tallstar</p><p>      “Just a lil something for my favorite warrior”</p><p>      “Oh yeah uh thanks Jake you’re my favorite...Kittypet? My favorite Jake?”</p><p>
  <em>       Stumbling over his words, Ha, still got it </em>
</p><p>      “We can workshop pet names, but I’m sure whatever you come up with will be great.”</p><p>      “Oh...Yeah sure. Do you have anything else you need to tell me?”</p><p>      “...Hey”</p><p>      “Yeah?”</p><p>      “Lower your head”</p><p>      “Why?”</p><p>      “So I can kiss you.”</p><p>      “Oh”</p><p>Tallstar follows Jake’s lead, lowers his head and they kiss.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>By the time Tallstar lifts his head back up both he and Jake have a bubbly happy feeling in both of them.</p><p>Unfortunately their time is limited</p><p>      “I don’t want to go.”</p><p>      “I don’t want you to either. But you’ve waited longer to see me again you’ll be ok”</p><p>      “...yeah you’re right”</p><p>      “Goodnight Tallstar”</p><p>      “Goodnight...and Goodbye Jake”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Behold my first entry in my quest to fill AO3 with TallJake content</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>